


His Surprise

by Loraliah



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Sexy Times, Smut, chair riding, in a suit, lap dance, lingirie, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loraliah/pseuds/Loraliah
Summary: She really hoped he would like the surprise she had planned.~





	

**Author's Note:**

> Trying not to write Jumin as one trick pony with the dominance thing; but hopefully this story is enjoyable!
> 
> *Side Note: MC is not named in this story, but can be interpreted to be the reader if so desired.*

She was anxious. Incredibly, incredibly anxious. She pranced around the house, seeming to bounce like a little rabbit. She would constantly glance at the clock, her heart racing faster and faster at each second that ticked by. She grabbed the little black and red bag from the counter and skipped to the bathroom, where she emptied the contents onto the counter. She soon disrobed, and picked up a lacy, violet teddy, pulling it on, the black cups molding to her nicely. The thin spaghetti straps fell into the small curve of her shoulders, and the violet lace panties contoured to her bottom almost perfectly. The black stockings she put on came up to mid thigh. 

She shyly walked up to the full body mirror that was in the bedroom, looking herself over. A deep blush spread through her body as she wondered what he would think. She grabbed his bath robe and pulled the plush cloth on, snuggling into it. His scent still lingered on it, and she giggled happily, warmth spreading through her.

She was so excited to show off the surprise she had been working on for him.

Finally, she heard the jingle of keys and the clicks of the locks to the front door open. Her heart seemed to pound harder and harder as he stepped in.

He let out a deep sigh, running a hand along his neck. He dropped his briefcase next to the door, and began loosening his tie, mumbling about issues at work. He stopped when he saw her standing there, wrapped up in his robe. She looked like a small child wearing their parents' over-sized clothing. He smiled warmly and walked up to her. She wrapped his arms around his chest, nuzzling into him. 

“Welcome home, Jumin. Sounds like you didn't have a very good day,” she mumbled, playing with his tie.

He sighed deeply, letting his chin rest on her head. “Not the best, kitten,” he agreed, planting a soft kiss on her forehead, “but at least our clients are happy, finally.”

She grinned almost impishly as she grabbed his hand and tugged him to his plush desk chair. His eyes narrowed quizzically, especially at the sight of a tacky stereo set that had apparently been placed in his office without his knowledge, but he went along with her. She was obviously excited about something, so he figured he would humor her. She pushed him down into his seat and stepped a few feet away from him.

"Hopefully my surprise for you will make today better,” she said, trying hard not to blush. She was not used to wearing such revealing clothing, so she was worried about looking embarrassed. And the hard, deep gaze he was giving her also stole a little of her confidence. But, she took in a deep breath and held it, letting the robe fall to the floor. She didn't make eye contact with him, but the sharp intake of his breath caused a flip in her stomach.

She looked up slightly, hiding her eyes with her bangs. His eyes were roaming over her, his mouth slightly slacked open. She laced her fingers together behind her back, an insecure feeling building in her chest. But warm hands brought her out of her inner turmoil as he pulled her in.

He brought her close to him, placing his mouth against her laced stomach. His breath was warm through the thin fabric as he nuzzled against her. He ran his hands up, taking the lace with them, and planted open mouth kisses on her skin. He ran his hands down from her sides to the bottom, where he cupped it lightly, lifting her more towards his mouth. His mouth found the sensitive skin right above the panty line, and she shuttered. He chuckled, and she could feel the vibrations in her very core.

"You’re gorgeous,” he whispered, his breath wafting against her skin. His hand became bolder, exploring, touching, rubbing, pinching.

She suddenly pulled away from him, and he protested with a growl; but she gave him a small “shh”, and leaned down to kiss him lightly.

"I've..been practicing something...that I really wanted to try for you,” she said, than turned and leaned over the stereo system. She could feel his eyes drilling holes into her, but she swallowed her nerves, and picked the song she had been practicing too. The beat was slow and rhythmic, and she swayed a bit in place, letting the music flow through her. She turned to him, and sauntered over, hips moving in time to the music. She ran her hands up into her hair, exposing her neck and shoulders to him, than let it fall back down. The way it fell gave her a 'just had sex' look; it was messy and in her face; damn, did he find it sexy.

She placed her hands on the arms of his chair and pushed him back, straddling his lap. She moved her hips against his thighs, rotating in a circle. She held on his shoulders and leaned, back than brought herself up against his chest, crawling down him slowly. She stood again and sat on his lap with her back to his chest, dancing against him with her head leaning back on his shoulder.

Now she was brimming with confidence, seeing that her lap dancing lessons were paying off. He was completely enthralled in her, watching, trying not to touch her and just enjoy the sight. She giggled against his ear and ran a hand down her neck, between her breasts, and down to the band of her panties where she tucked a thumb into the fabric, pulling it down to reveal more skin. A small groan escaped from him, and she could feel his hands slowly coming up to touch her. She swatted his hands playfully, wagging a finger at him. His eyes darkened for a second, his dominant side peaking out, but he restrained himself, letting her continue.

She turned in his lap to face him, still dancing. The straps of the teddy had fallen down from her shoulders to her arms, and the cups holding her breasts were beginning to drop as well. Her skin was flushed and had a slight sheen of sweat from her moving. He had reached his limit.

He wanted her _now_.

With a swear, he pulled her against him, pressing his mouth so hard against hers she saw stars. He buried his hand in her hair, winding it in the long strands. He bit roughly at her lip, and when her mouth opened ever so slightly, he delved his tongue in. She moaned deeply as his tongue swirled around hers, and he wrapped his hand around her breast, kneading it hard. Finally they pulled apart, both breathless, but a moment later she was gasping as he attacked her neck and chest. He purposely left dark marks on her skin; punishment for torturing him so. His mouth wrapped around a hardened nipple and he threatened it with his teeth as she whimpered. His hand found its way between their bodies, down her stomach, and between her legs. He ran his middle finger along her, feeling the thin but damp fabric. She wiggled against him, grinding against his hand while his mouth wreaked havoc on her breasts.

He pulled away slowly, and looked her over, admiring his work. She stood suddenly, though, and he looked up at her, questioning. She pulled the teddy down, along with her panties, but keeping the thigh stockings on. She settled on him, balancing on his knees. She pushed him back, and he obeyed, going into a leaning position in the chair. She unbuttoned his coat and tugged his shirt from his slacks. She undid his belt and unbuttoned him, ignoring his dark gaze. A deep groan came from him as she pulled down his slacks and boxers, letting his hard erection out.

She wrapped a hand around him, pumping him slowly, as she leaned forward to kiss him. His hands found their way to her shoulders, squeezing them lightly. She scooted up his thighs till his cock was nestled between her legs, pressing between the folds of her sex. She looked down and watched as she rocked against him, both excited from the feeling of his cock so close to her entrance and being the one in control. He would usually be the one telling her what to do when they would have their romps, so she was relishing in his relinquish of control.

His hips began to buck and his breath was hitching, as she noticed his gaze was also down, watching. There was a slicking sound as his cocked rubbed against her wetness, and he groaned, wanting to be buried deep inside. Right before he was about to just grab her and slam himself in, she stood, and he bit his lip, frustration and need building more.

She turned and pressed her back against his chest, and for a moment he was sure she was going to allow him entrance finally; but instead she placed his cock against her, grinding against him once more. Whenever his tip hit her clit, she moaned, her head turning from side to side. She was beginning to get lost in her own teasing, and he took advantage.

He placed his hands under her thighs, lifting her, and brought her back down so that she sheathed him fully.

She screamed his name both in surprise and ecstasy, as he could feel her body tighten around him almost instantly. He wrapped an around her middle, his free hand cupping her breast, as he moved in and out of her at a quick pace. She lifted her legs to rest on the arm rests, opening herself to him more. His mouth finds her ear, and he takes the sensitive skin between his lips, biting it rather hard. His hands find their way to her thighs and he wraps his fingers in the fabric of her stockings, using them to bring her legs up more so he can go in deeper.

Soon her body is a trembling, limp mess against him, as her orgasm ripped through her body like lightning. His soon follows, as he moans her name against her ear, his thrusts erratic till he keeps himself still, pulsing slightly inside her.

He wrapped his arms around her possessively, his nose nuzzling her hair. She practically purrs as she snuggles into him, lapping up his warmth.

“I would not mind having a few more surprises like that,” he whispers, and she didn't think she could blush any deeper.

“Glad you liked it,” she giggled, leaning in to kiss him deeply again.

Before things could get hot and heavy again, however, a loud, shrill meow comes from the kitchen.

For a moment, he looked panicked; but, having you in his lap, still buried deep inside you...

He figured Elizabeth the 3rd could wait a little longer.


End file.
